collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Modernity
‘Modern’ essentially means ‘current’ as in ‘of the latest time’ or configuration, especially the configuration of quantification or industrialized production. Modernity discovers irreversible time conceived as a progressive enlightenment tracking capital concentration integrating it into nineteenth century science as entropy production, and as its inverse (evolution). — Nick Land Conceived generically, modernity is a social condition defined by an integral trend, summarized as sustained economic growth rates that exceed population increases, and thus mark an escape from normal history, caged within the Malthusian trap. When, in the interest of dispassionate appraisal, analysis is restricted to the terms of thi sbasic quantitative pattern, it supports sub-division into the (growth)positive and negative components of the trend: techno-industrial(scientific and commercial) contributions to accelerating development on the one hand, and socio-political counter-tendencies towards thecapture of economic product by democratically empowered rent-seeking special interests on the other (demosclerosis). — Nick Land «The Dark Enlightenment» Becoming Modernity is a period, a zeitgeist, a configuration — the Modern — signaled chiefly by the increasing importance quantity, both in terms of quantification and of (massified) production. Commonly said to start at the year 1600 or more precisely at the fall of Constantinople in 1453, latter which signaled the end of the Middle-Ages. A few decades later Luther nailed his thesis on his local Romish Church's door, another nail in the dying body of the Middle-Ages. Gutenberg started his movable type for printing circa around the end of Byzantium, and mass printing techniques were essential to the forming of the Modern mind (which is connected to quantity: i.e. math, mass production and mass culture). the Renaissance had happened not long before, and started a new wave of a proto-scientific mindset. Francis Bacon then adds another nail around 1600, as does capitalism resulting from increased urbanisation and urban industry. Newton nails his not long after that. and by the Enlightenment so-called, (1715) we're pretty much done. 1760 and you're in Central Modernity—the Industrial Revolution starts. By the 1950s you're already in Late Modernity—the Soviet Union was on of the biggest end points of Modernity, and by 1990 you're already in High Postmodernity. "Alfred Crosby argues that the emergence of a quantitative perspective, in European intellectual centers between 1250 and 1350, was a crucial condition that made possible the development of European science and technology (and the economic and military development that would follow from it.)" JM Postmodernity then starts arguably with Nietzsche, in 1873 with his «On Truth and Lies in a Nonmoral Sense» (which in 2004 ca changed my brain). Nietzsche said that we'd have 200 years of Nihilism, which is more right than ever now (2018). Nietzsche said in ca 1887 we would have 200 years of Nihilism, but Nihilism is pretty much what people popularly call Postmodernism—i.e. extreme relativism, etc. so according to that "Postmodernism" (Nihilism) will be dead by 2087. * We're approaching Late Postmodernity by now, in the year of our Lord, 2018 AD. * Modernity is known in Italian as mono moderno. It is associated with disenchantment — i.e. the mundane. * Authors on Modernity are Guénon, Evola, Weber, Engels. * Topics on Modernity: Modernity as criticality. * Mature modernity Category:History Category:Concept Category:Era Category:Period Category:Zeitgeist Category:Spirit